Ideals, Truth, and Love (White)
by luckyzen13
Summary: Touko White has just begun her journey through Unova. It's a dangerous time, and not many people can be trusted. When she meets a man with only a letter for a name, is he someone White can trust? Does N know more about the disasters than he lets on?
1. The Disaster

The ground shook beneath her feet as Skyla ran from the collapsing Celestial Tower. Psychics ran with Pokémon clutched in their arms, flinging aside falling rocks with psychokinesis. She panted and fumbled with her X-Transceiver. The screen filled with static before condensing into a shaky image of Professor Juniper.

"Professor! Can you hear me?"

"Sound quality is fine. I can barely see-" a gasp came through the speakers, "Oh Arceus, is that the Celestial Tower?"

"Yes, it is! The earthquake started about fifteen minutes ago. I barely had time to run from the top before it started to collapse."

"Couldn't you use your Pokémon?"

Skyla shook her head, "They were- and still are- too scared to come out of their Pokéballs. I think they sensed the earthquake before it happened." Her eyes widened as she turned back to look at the tower, now a safe distance away, "Arceus, have mercy on us all. . ." She pointed the camera of the X-Transceiver towards the tower, capturing the fall of the large bell at the top of the tower.

_Gong_. A final toll sounded, the signal to the end of the destruction. Excluding Professor Juniper's voice, all was silent.

"Skyla, I'm calling a meeting of all Gym Leaders, the Champion, and the Elite Four. My data shows. . . You'll just have to see it for yourself. Nuvama Town, my lab. Get here as quickly as possible."

The screen went dark and Skyla called out her Swanna, who reluctantly responded, and climbed onto its back. They flew off quickly, leaving the scene of destruction behind.

_At Professor Juniper's lab _

"Thank you for all coming out on such short notice. In this time of disaster, it's important that we are all informed. If we are not able to protect and educate the people of Unova, then we will have a much larger problem on our hands," Professor Juniper slid a pair of glasses on and squinted at a data print-out, "On the Richter scale, that was a 7- an extremely powerful earthquake. I could feel it all the way in my lab. The source of the most damage is the Celestial Tower, which was utterly destroyed. This means that Pokémon are no longer able to revive."

At this statement, there was a collective gasp. Alder raised his hand, "Professor, what exactly does that mean? If Pokémon are knocked out, they are put into stasis until they are either revived or healed at a Pokémon Center, correct? Wouldn't they just remain in stasis until whatever damage was caused by the destruction of the Celestial Tower is undone?"

"I wish that was the case, Alder. Since Celestial Tower was destroyed, the flow of Pokémon spirit has halted. If a Pokémon is knocked out, that's it. They become what we define as 'dead'. It's the same if a Pokémon has a status condition over a long period of time and is not healed."

The leaders shifted uneasily. Cress raised his hand, "What does this mean for us? Battling would unethical, as up until now, a battle lasts until the Pokémon is knocked out. Now since a Pokémon would. . ." he hesitated, not wanting to say the word - die, "not be able to be revived, how are we supposed to continue our livelihood?"

A mummer of agreement was heard, the same question on everyone's mind. Professor Juniper replied quickly, the situation under control, "Battling is important to all of us and it is our livelihood, as Cress put it so well. I know that there are many kids waiting to get their Pokémon who would be crushed if they could not battle. I am also aware that most Pokémon love to battle, so this affects not only humans but Pokémon as well. I have put into place a beta system called the 'Energy Monitor'. The program will be installed into all devices- X-transceivers, Pokédexes, cell phones- etcetera." She took out a Pokédex and sat it on the table, "I would like to give a demonstration. I need two Pokémon."

Cilan sent out a Lillipup and Lenora sent out her Purrloin, the two Pokémon facing each other.

"Have your Lillipup cause a small amount of damage to Purrloin."

"Use Bite," the Lillipup nipped at the Purrloin who shook off the smaller Pokémon disdainfully. A holographic screen appeared, a five appearing that represented the damage took by Purrloin.

"This holograph shows the amount of damage taken. The health bar will decrease, as it did by five, until it reaches the unsafe zone. When that zone is hit, a pulse is sent out, blocking any further damage-dealing moves and the battle is then ended. With this program, Pokémon will be protected from the effects of the destruction of Celestial Tower and battling will be able to continue- carefully. Everyone, please inform the people of your towns about this problem. We can live with this if we are all responsible. Until I find a way, or another breakthrough is made, we will just have to live like this."

"Um," Shauntal spoke up, "What about Pokémon boxes? Do they work or not?"

"They sort of work- one way only. The Pokémon within the boxes are safe, but they are unable to be withdrawn. Pokémon can be put into the boxes, however, as of now, there is no way to retrieve them."

Professor Juniper stood and gave a slight bow, "Thank you for your time, everyone. I'm sure we can get through this crisis just fine. I will do my best to find a solution."

* * *

_Six Months Later- Nuvema Town _

Fifteen years she had waited. Finally that day had come and she, Touko Hilda White, would finally be able to begin her journey across Unova.

The box had arrived first, a tantalizing green bow tied over it, taunting her with contents she couldn't look at. Touko had the urge to open the box before Cheren or Bianca, her two best friends arrived, and somehow she resisted the temptation. Her door creaked open, Cheren stepping into her room, pushing up his orange rimmed glasses.

"She's late. As always," he announced, referring to the silly, blond friend they shared, Bianca. There was a silence before the door crashed against the wall, returning to smack the girl who took a step and tripped. Cheren rushed over to her, grabbing her arm to steady her, "Arceus, Bianca. You're so clumsy."

"Hey!" she snapped, embarrassed, a red mark forming on her face, "I'm here, aren't I?" She flushed, and covered it up by looking at the package, "Oh, neat! The Pokémon are here!"

"Bianca…" Touko grumbled to herself, wondering if the blonde had know that the Pokémon were actually at her house, or if she had just guessed, or if she had just wandered over for a visit, "I'm going to open the box now." Touko untied the ribbon and read the note attached aloud, "It's from Professor Juniper– _Here are your Pokémon! Choose one, and choose wisely, as your first Pokémon shall be a life-long companion._"

She lifted off the lid, revealing the familiar opaque Pokéballs with three Pokémon in each one. Touko picked up all the Pokéballs, and tossed them in the air, the Pokéballs bursting open in a flash of light, that condescended into the three Pokémon, one green, one blue, one red.

"And it's only right that Touko has first choice, since the Pokémon were sent to her." Bianca nodded, agreeing with Cheren. Touko kneeled down and took a closer look at the three Pokémon, brushing brown hair out of her face.

Tepig sneezed, little red flames shooting out of its large nose. Touko thought to herself, _it's cute, but the wobbly, nervous way it stands really reminds me of Bianca._ She looked next to Snivy, who closed its eyes and turned away from her, radiating indifference, _ Ugh,_ Touko thought, _that won't work out. Snivy already doesn't like me at all!_ Last was Oshawott, a water type. _ That will be helpful when I need to learn Surf_. Oshawott leaned up against Touko, smiling up with shining eyes. _And – it's adorable_!

"I choose Oshawott!" Touko announced, holding up the small Pokémon in the air.

"Osha! Osha- wottt! Osha!" cheered Oshawott.

"Then I'll take Tepig!" exclaimed Bianca, who rushed to pick up the fiery Pokémon, and yelped as flame shot out of its mouth and burnt her, "Ow!" Slight tears formed in her eyes. Cheren spoke up, "Tepig usually share flame with the other Tepig they meet. It's a greeting, and it means he likes you." Bianca's face brightened, "Oh, okay, I was worried!"

"So, I suppose this leaves me with Snivy."

Snivy opened his eyes at the sound of his name, and stared at Cheren for about three seconds, before looking away again. Cheren sighed, his body sagging,_ of course I get the unfriendly Pokémon. I hope he'll like me… or at least become nice… something..._

Bianca jumped, a super excited look on her face, "We should battle!"

"No, we can't," Cheren was completely serious, giving the two girls a harsh glare, "Do you honestly think without the Energy Monitor that we can safely battle?" The two girls looked abashed.

"You're right. You just saved us from doing something very stupid." Touko sighed, "Which would have been a bad end for our exciting day."

"Cheren! Bianca! Touko!" called Touko's mom from the lower level of the house, "Professor Juniper asked for you guys to meet her at her lab!"

The trio headed down the stairs, the Pokémon following behind. "How does it feel to have your first Pokémon?" Ms White asked the three excited teens.

"It's awesome!" Bianca cheered.

"It really is," agreed Cheren.

"I'm super excited for this adventure, Mom," added Touko.

"That's great! I'm excited for you three! Now, go, before she gets too impatient." Touko's mom shooed the three friends out of the door. They walked towards the large brick building with the reddish-orange roof. Cheren opened the door, "Ladies first." Bianca flushed a little, and huffed past him. Touko rolled her eyes as she stepped inside. Those same cerulean eyes grew wide as she took in the entire lab.

All sorts of steel machines were scattered around the room, data in green lettering, scrolling rapidly across the screens. Assistants in white lab coats rushed about, holding different Pokémon, like a Minnico, an Emolga, and a Roggenrola.

Light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, and a big white lab coat, Professor Juniper was an idealized image of a female Pokémon professor. "I have a task to ask of you three," Professor Juniper spoke, grabbing three black devices with red Pokéballs at the bottom of them, "These are Pokédexes, and what I'd like you to do, is during your travels, see as many Pokémon as you can. This will collect data on them, allowing me to learn to lean more and further my studies. Preferably, catching Pokémon is better than only seeing them." She handed the devices out to the three friends.

"Cool!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Hm," remarked Cheren, already tapping buttons.

"It'll bring up all sorts of information on Pokémon- height, weight, and a little bit about them- but it's only detailed when you catch or own the Pokémon."

"Thank you, Professor," chimed the trio, giving her a slight bow.

"It also has the Energy Monitor installed on it, of course. This is extremely important. During battles, make sure that you have your the Pokédex out in order to see the level of health. If you do not, you are risking the life of your Pokémon and that of other Pokémon too," Professor Juiper paused, trying to remember if she left anything out, "Oh, do you want to nickname your Pokémon?"

"Yes, please!" they chimed.

"I'll call my Oshawott- Ollie."

"Um, Terri"

"Serria"

"Good luck, be safe, and have fun!" The trio exited the building and returned to Touko's house. Touko's mom waited inside, with a messenger bag.

"I love you, Mom! Thank you!" said Touko, hugging her mom.

"Good luck, Touko. I know you'll be safe, as long as you have Pokémon by your side. I packed your bag, with plenty of underwea-"

"MOM!" yelled Touko, interrupting her mom, a pink blush tinting her fair skin. She grabbed the messenger bag from her mom and then rushed out of the house, yelling goodbye as she went. Her brown hair blew in the wind as she stopped just before Route 1, waiting for Bianca and Cheren to join her.

She waited for half an hour, watching Ollie running around. Then Cheren and Bianca joined her standing to her right, and Cheren on her left.

"Today we take our first steps together, into this exciting world. But together, as friends," Cheren stated, clasping hands with Touko, and Touko with Bianca, "It took some convincing for Bianca's parents to let her go, but she's here now." He smiled and pushed his glasses up, "Ready?"

"Ready!" shouted Touko and Bianca, their excitement building.

"One… Two… Three!"

They stepped into the sunshine of Route 1, green leaves blowing in the air, the smell of sunshine and grass, a fresh new beginning, but blissfully unaware of the four figures standing hidden behind the trees bordering the route. One had long flowing mint green hair, tied back into a ponytail, blowing in the breeze. He wore a white vest with a black shirt peeking from underneath. On his chest was an black orb with a ring of blue and two spikes of gold. A cube hung from a gold chain on his tan pants, green sneakers squishing the grass beneath him.

"Three more trainers," he remarked, "I wish to see if they will discover what they do to their Pokémon, how they hurt them." His green gaze, full of a terrifying search for ideals lingered upon Touko. "Will my formula lead to them becoming cruel? Or will they change their destiny and learn what is right, what is ideal? I cannot tell now, but I will watch and learn more about what drives these trainers to such levels."

The other three spoke in turn, masks over their eyes, dressed in black, white hair blowing in the breeze.

"We will watch them."

"We will report to you."

"But we must return to the castle now."

The green haired boy nodded, and replaced his hat upon his head, "Until we meet again."

There was a flash of light, and the masked figures vanished, leaving the green haired boy to walk to Accumula Town, alone.

Meanwhile, Cheren declared a competition, "Hey, we should begin filling in the Pokédex."

"Uh, wait," noticed Touko, "We haven't got any Pokéballs…"

The trio stood before the grass, dejected, and a little mad.

Touko shrugged, "Well, we might as well keep going and buy some in Accumula Town ourselves."

The other two nodded and they began to walk off.

"Wait! Oh, wait, please!" a voice drifted towards them, and the sound of crunching grass and scattering Pokémon too, as Professor Juniper appeared once more.

She handed out three wristbands with screens built into them, "These are the X-transceivers. They allow for up to four way communication, so it'll be a useful way to stay in touch with your friends, family, and me. It also has the Energy Monitor which might be more convenient than the Pokédex. And, of course, here's some Pokéballs." She handed the trio five each. The professor laughed and scratched her head, "Ah, I'm sorry for spacing out on that… But I caught you before you left, and that's what's important! Have fun!"

And on that note, she rushed off.

Cheren sighed, "Oh Arceus… She's nearly as forgetful as you, Bianca."

He looked around, and noticed both girls were gone, off in the distance catching and battling Pokémon, "H-hey! Wait up!"

"Ollie! Use Tackle!" Touko had been lucky enough to find an Audino, another Pokémon to add to her collection of Oshawott, Lillipup, and Patrat. She smiled to herself. The Pokédex was coming along swimmingly. If she just caught what she saw, and ran away from what she didn't want, well, Touko would be in a prime position to defeat the gym leaders.

It wasn't going to be a challenge.

Hopefully, someone would make it one.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you for your patience! ITL has now been improved! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think of the new plot and stuff. **


	2. Opposing Ideals

The three new trainers reached Accumula Town, a little tired, but more excited than anything. The three starters followed behind their trainers, the sun still high in the sky as Ollie sneezed out a stream of bubbles. The Oshawott glanced back towards Route 1, having felt a cold gaze. Serria nudged Ollie and tapped Terri with his tail, turning their attention to the activity in the center of the town.

The trio attempted to push past the crowd but gave up instead, stopping and watching.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Bianca, glancing at the platform set up on a hill, "Some sort of pep rally or something?"

"I dunno," responded Touko, more interested in the people surrounding the area dressed in what appeared to be light blue armor with hoods that shadowed their faces. On their white chest pieces was a symbol, repeated through out the stage area, on banners and on every one of the similarly dressed. . . grunts? It was a vivid blue P with what looked like a Z behind it. One half of the shield was black, the other white. They kept watching, finding that somehow they had moved to the front of the crowd and thus had an excellent view of the proceedings.

A man stepped up to the platform, standing in front of Cheren, Touko, and Bianca. He was dressed in a robe with a collar of rectangular golden spikes with blue gems inset into them, the same color as the logo, and waves of fabric in gold, dark blue, and red formed the image of eyes with lighting coming off of them. His gaze landed on the trio, Touko shivering as she met his singular crimson gaze, his other eye covered by some sort of metal eyepiece, tinted red. He tapped the microphone set in front of him and cleared his throat,

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for your time. My name is Ghetsis and I have come to your town to beseech your attention for just a few minutes. Six months ago, to the day, Celestial Tower collapsed. The flow of energy that sustains all Pokémon life was halted, meaning that if one mistake was made, if a battle went too far, then that would be it. There are no second chances in this world." The crowd shifted, uneasy at his blunt words, "We use Pokémon everyday, for activities like battling, to helping us with activities that we could do on our own. We call them our partners and trust that the need us, and know that we need them. However, is that the truth? Look at the wild Pokémon – they don't live with humans and keep interaction to a minimum until we force ourselves into their world. Regarding battling, Pokémon must follow the selfish commands of their trainers and often get hurt in the process. Now, with more than a simple Revive can fix, these battles place innocent Pokémon close to death each time we want a simple thrill. Is there anyone who can deny that there isn't some truth in my words?"

The crowd was indecisive – some agreeing, some otherwise. Touko looked at Bianca and Cheren. Cheren's face was thoughtful, considering Ghetsis's words. Bianca looked upset, petting Terri, as if she might get up and leave.

"Pokémon are much different from humans, I think we can all agree on that. Continuing to treat them as we are now will only further decrease our morality. What am I saying? We must become separate from Pokémon! We must learn to not lean upon them and instead use our own powers instead of theirs!" To emphasize his words, Ghetsis flung three Pokéballs into the air, releasing a Purrloin, a Patrat and a Scraggy, the crowd parting to let them into the wild. "We must end this cruelty! I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between Pokémon and humans. Team Plasma sincerely appreciates your attention." The armored individuals surrounded Ghetsis, only the spikes of his mint green hair showing, as they precisely and professionally packed up the Plasma propaganda and left the town.

"Wow…" remarked Touko, "How can Pokémon be completely separated from humans? We both share the same world."

"I sort of understand what he means. Battling is rather dangerous when you think about it. But that's why we've got precautions, right?" remarked Cheren.

Bianca squeezed Terri closer to her, "I'm gonna keep you right here with me! I don't want to be separated from you!"

Ollie rubbed against Touko's leg, "Don't worry, Ollie, you aren't going anywhere either."

"Serria, of course I won't let you go! You're my first Pokémon!" Serria had moved closer to Cheren, allowing him to pet her.

Touko looked around, and to her dismay, saw an equal amount of people releasing Pokémon, to those keeping them. A man cried, letting go a Cottonee, "I'm so sorry for forcing you so close to death! Please go, and be safe in the wild!"

Amidst all the confusion, Touko didn't notice a teen with minty green hair, who kneeled to speak to Ollie, "Hello, Oshawott. I want to know your thoughts on your trainer," he cocked his head, listening to the voice of the Pokémon,_ "Uh, hello yourself. I guess I like her. I mean, she doesn't seem like a bad human. Of course, you're one to wonder about… You can understand me? How unique." _Ollie turned away to blow bubbles towards Serria, who batted them away, annoyed. The conversation had ended. "So, that's how you feel..." He stood up and looked towards Touko and her friends, clearing his throat to grab their attention, "Uh, hello. My name is N. Your Oshawott was just telling me about you."

Touko turned towards N, a quizzical expression on her face, "Uh, talking? Pokémon don't speak."

N glanced across the three trainers, "Can you not hear them too? The voices of the Pokémon you… own? Are your ears closed to the sound of their cries?"

Touko shook her head, noticing that both Cheren and Bianca copied her motion. "I should have known. Formulas do not ever account for the enigmas." He looked downcast, vivid green eyes glancing over their Pokémon. "You three are trainers, correct? And in order to complete that," N pointed at the Pokédex sticking out of Touko's bag, "You have to confine many Pokémon to Pokéballs, all for a selfish endeavor. Is that fair to the Pokémon? Is it fair to drive so many close to death for a stupid, useless pursuit?"

"It's for science!" protested Cheren.

N stepped forward, ignoring Cheren, and looked directly at Touko, a black orb bouncing against his chest, a cube against his leg, "As the tradition stands, will you cautiously battle me, so that I may hear the voice of Oshawott?"

"Yes, I suppose." _This guy is crazy! How can he hear Pokémon? But, what if? Wouldn't that be… cool?_ Touko glanced at Ollie, _what is he thinking?_

"Then, let us battle! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon! My friend, Purrloin, help me listen!"

"You're really going to battle this weirdo, Touko?" Bianca whispered, watching the green haired trainer who was petting a Purrloin as he waited for Touko to begin the battle.

"I am. Don't be rude. Talking to Pokémon would be pretty cool, I guess, if that is true. Plus, a battle is a battle, and the experience wouldn't hurt."

Cheren stood off to the side, glowering at N.

_What is his problem? _wondered Touko, _N isn't that weird, I guess… There's a lot worse out there. Is he just being… protective?_

"Are you ready?" asked N, brushing mint green bangs out of his eyes, his Purrloin circling around him, purring with anticipation.

"Yes, I am! Go, Ollie!" Ollie ran out onto Touko's half of the grass they were battling. Touko thought about what N had said, _'Is that fair to the Pokémon?_'. She glanced down at Ollie, waving his scalchop menacingly, and decided that he did look happy.

N swept out his arm in a grand gesture, light glinting off his golden bracelets, "Purrloin, let me hear your voice!"

The two Pokémon faced each other, staring. Purrloin danced on his hind legs, taunting Ollie. Ollie glowered back at the Purrloin, tossing the scalchop from paw to paw, daring him to attack first.

"Ladies first," commented N.

A hologram appeared between the two teens, a visual aid of their Pokémon's health. Touko checked what moves Ollie knew – Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun. None of these moves would be super effective, but it was in her best interest to start with the move that could deal the most damage.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun," Ollie opened his mouth to spray a jet of ice cold water directly at Purrloin. Purrloin lazily opened one eye, startled at the jet of water heading straight for it, jumped back – only to be hit straight on in the face. Purrloin slid backwards, pushed by the force of the water but then recovered, shaking water off his violet fur. N looked surprised, "Your Pokémon…" He shook his head, "My friend, retaliate with Scratch."

Purrloin prowled closer to Ollie, his claws extending and turning metallic. He slashed at Ollie who stumbled backwards, but only took a few points in damage.

"Use Tackle," commanded Touko. Ollie ran towards Purrloin, surrounded in a white light, a breeze blowing because of his speed. The move hit Purrloin straight on, and sent him back into one of the benches in the area. The meter hit the yellow mark, a buzzer sounding to quit the battle. N raced over to Purrloin and picked him up, holding the Pokémon close to his body. To her surprise, Touko saw tears gathering in his green eyes.

"Thank you for the battle. I… We will meet again." He turned and walked off the grass, steps heavy, as he exited the town.

Touko watched him go, her heart sinking at the image of his tears imprinted on her mind.

_That Oshawott… He was so happy to be battling. Just for the fun of it, not concerned about getting hurt or worse. Almost arrogant. He didn't care that his actions were hurting another Pokémon, but just that he would make his trainer happy. And that trainer, Touko (I think) nicknamed him, so does that not count for anything? That she respects her Pokémon? Or if not respect, at least cares for him? I am not sure of anything right now…_

* * *

**Author's Note- An update? Le gasp! Please keep informing me of how well I'm doing- it really helps! Kay bye. **


End file.
